


Heart of a Realm

by Kamishawe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Haunting Songs, Immortality, Memory Loss, Spirits, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Skull-kid was a spirit of the forest and some forests and trees on earth are older than the entire human race. What would it be like if Skull-kid continued to live long after the land of Hyrule?





	1. Prologue

 

_… fa… la… t i i i…_  
  
_… fa… la… t i i i…_

 

Hazy and sweet... A foggy smile curled on lazy lips. The world swayed with the twining wind through wispy willows, wrangled tendrils reaching. A song beckoned him through the trees.

Ancient.

It was a dream…

A cloying perfume, the musky scent of cedar and pine lingered on his skin.

_**“…Skull?”** _

 

_… fa… la… ti… me… r a a y y…_  
  
_… ti… doe… ti… so… m e e e…_  
  
_… me… ray... me… so… m e e e…_

 

It was a beat.

It thrummed through his bones and hummed in his mind. The forest pulsed in his fingers and toes danced across the glades.

Enchanting.

Was it a dream?

Fairy lights danced in the moon's gaze like twinkling stars. They giggled and laughed; the chase and cheer infectious. His world floated across the moss covered ground, never catching up. They were so light and fleeting.

_**“…What are you doing?”**_

 

_… fa… la… t i i i..._  
_... fa… la… t i i i…_  
_… fa… la… ti… me… r a a y y..._  
_... ti… doe… me… ti… s o o o…_

 

The creatures called to him through the night. A vibrancy spread through the air everywhere he touched and danced. The ancient grove of trees renewed. The kind of spirits that withstood the tests of time.

Endured.

Some never called out anymore. Never answered when he howled into the night. The world he knew forever aging, forever changing. The light forever reborn was never returning. The dark that couldn’t stay away was gone. The princess that was always wisest of them all finally put to rest. 

Was he all that remained? How long was he to linger?

_**“…Skull? …Wake up!”**_

_… sooo… tiii... sooo… raayy… m e e e…_

 

The world started shattering.  The haze scattered.  Clarity returned as the newly chibified Fon crowded his vision. His bedroom at the Arcobaleno Manor where he fell asleep was no where to be found.

All around, the Bialowieza Forest surrounded them. One of the oldest forests in Europe, it gave Skull the shivers.

“Fon? How did I get here?”

“Skull... Why are you out here?”

“...I don’t know...”

It felt like home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart of a realm

The poor dear…

Look how thin he is… 

He look positively starving…

Who is it mama?

Shh… Little Sprout… 

It's another lost one…

Mama, what's a lost one?

Something I'm grateful you'll never be, Sweetpea.

Papa?

He can't go home, Little Sprout.

Why not?

Because he's the heart of a realm.

I thought our heart was inside us, Papa.

Of course, little flower, but sometimes our hearts are more than just ourselves.

Do I have more than one heart, Mama?

Yes, my Sweetpea.

You will always have your mama's and papa's heart, Little Sprout.

But I don't want your heart... That's yucky.

Oh no, dear! Haha! It's not a physical thing to hold.

That's right. It's like a hug, freely given and something you'll treasure forever.

What if I can't come home like the boy?

One day, you would forget all the hugs your mama gives you.

Don't ever go beyond the trees, little sprout.

You'd forget ever having a home, little flower.

...

But why?

Oh, Sweetpea, some people made a mistake a long time ago.

They were young like you and didn't know.

You do not to play with certain powers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ Art ] Blank Slate Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482) by [Hisana_Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn), [Kamishawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe)




End file.
